schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross/Tropes
A-G *'Always Night': Cross prefers to attack the Librarium when it's dark because "Everyone lets their guard down at night..." *'And Then Cross Was The Azure Beast': Subverted. As Shift 0 revealed that he was not in fact, the actual Azure Beast. Nue only fused his Azure Engine with her and an unconscious Roku (who had the Azure Arc) to form the actual Azure Beast, and when he was sent back into the past, he loses his memory and becomes'' Soul Eater. *'And I Must Scream': One of his alternate endings in ''Ultimate Arena. After Cross fought Nue, Roku enters the scene. Cross' begging him to run as Nue apparently taken control of his body. Roku starts to completely freak out and starts to attack him, calling him a monster. Then the player sees what's really happening; Nue merged with Cross instead to form the Azure Beast as the dominant personality, with Cross unable to do anything but watch. **In his RS ''bad ending, Teru manages to corrupted his Azure Engine and paralyzes him as a result, with the corrupted Azure started to engulf him. He then has to watch in helplessly as Teru Mind Rapes Roku, who arrives too late, in front of him until he blacks out. This similar thing happened again in the Movie Adaptation, only when Kuronagi pulls out a Big Damn Heroes, saving both him and Roku. *'Animal Motifs': Strangely enough, he's called a "little puppy" by Teru and Frederica and compared to a stray dog by Kuronagi. Perhaps a better way to describe Cross would be to refer him as an "underdog" of sort. *'Anime Hair''' *'Anti Anti Christ': Subverted as above. As Kuronagi reveals in Requiem Shift that Cross is destined to be the Protector of the Will, a.k.a. Roku. That's what he actually does in XBlaze and Retrace Phantasma. *'Anti-Hero': Cross' actual motives is that for destroying the Librarium, but he will go out to killing anyone without remorse in the employ of the organization, up to and including more or less innocent people just collecting their paychecks. He's not all bad though and some of the people deserved it. **Seems to be lessening after the Revenant Soul series, though he still a jerk. In XBlaze, revealed that he becomes like that because he fails to stop Teru and blames himself for Roku losing his memories. *'Arson, Murder And Jaywalking': Wanted for terrorizing the world government through sheer destructive force, Cross has of late been pushed into adding dine-and-dashing to his rap sheet, as well as being the babysitter of a Keet Apocalypse Maiden. Kuronagi then rubs the latter fact on his face. *'Artificial Limbs': Cross' right arm is actually the Azure Engine which is a fake, replacing the arm Teru cut off. *'Ax Crazy': How he was first introduced in Ultimate Arena. Subverted though, since he was being Brainwashed by Nue. *'Badass': Pretty much a given for a School-Side Chronicles protagonist. **'Badass Creed' **'Badass Longcoat' **'Badass Transplant': His missing right arm was replaced by an Artifact of Doom. **'One-Man Army': Has destroyed most of Librarium installations all on his own prior being Brainwashed and Crazy by Nue. **'Took A Level In Badass': Much like the three protagonists, in RS Cross becomes an infinitely more badass. In RS true ending, when Cross acquired the Idea Azure from Roku, he proceeds to defeat Teru (who has his Azure Engine activates) and then manages to weaken Trinity at the cost of having his Azure Engine broke. *'Bad Dreams': He is haunted by his inability to do anything against Teru in the past. *'Berserk Button': Do NOT hurt any of his brothers (especially Raid) or Roku, or he will be damn PISSED! *'Big Brother Instinct': To his siblings (particularly Raid) and later, Roku. *'Big Damn Heroes': In the True Ending, where after he was snapped out of the Brainwash by Roku, he returns the favor by saving him from being killed by a really angered Nue. **He pulls it off again and again in Requiem Shift, Revenant Soul ''AND Continuum Shift''. ***Probably the best example is throughout Retrace Phantasma. Saves Mai from Teru's trap, saves Raid from Zwei, blocks Nue's attack meant to kill Roku and Lambda, AND manages to at least bring back Hiori's awareness as Kusanagi which either Noel/Mu or Elluka can't even try. *'Big "WHAT?!"': Oh so so much... Especially in Requiem Shift, due to being played as the more prominent Only Sane Man in the Gag Reels, this is to be expected. *'Blessed with Suck': The reason why Cross generally avoids humans because his Azure Engine constantly sucks lives out of his surroundings in order to function. **Outrights admits this to Misato and Kuronagi in Requiem Shift. *'Brainwashed And Crazy': He gets brainwashed and manipulated by Nue into becoming one of the antagonists prior Ultimate Arena. Near the end, Roku manages to snap him out of it. *'Bring My Red Jacket': Most of his endings featuring him have him receive some type of injury. This tends to play out in Revenant Soul whenever he gets Curb-Stomped by other characters. *'Broken Hero': Becomes apparent pretty quickly and almost to the extent of Kuronagi himself. Of course, he gets over it due to Character Development. *'Bruiser With A Soft Center' *'Butt Monkey': Requiem Shift and onwards (even the Revenant Soul anime series!) seems to have him turned into this. Just about anyone not named Roku has something derisive or snarky to say to him (yes, even Mai and Misato of all people), especially Kuronagi. *'Catch Phrase': "It's not over yet". *'Character Development' *'Combat Tropes' **'Awesome, but Impractical' **'Bad Powers, Bad Reputation, Good People': Doombringer and a very violent person by rumor, but he's actually nice when he isn't being screwed over by the universe, angered or being attacked. **'Calling Your Attacks': Cross does an enormous amount of this, courtesy of being voiced by Sugita-san... **'Casting A Shadow' **'Cruel And Unusual Death' **'Deadly Upgrade': Bloodedge. **'Eleventh Hour Superpower': In Requiem Shift's True Ending against Ultimate Teru. He gets another boost in both Revenant Soul and Continuum Shift's Final Episode courtesy of Roku's help. **'Glass Cannon' **'Healing Factor' **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'One-Winged Angel' **'Power Gives You Wings' **'Power Glows' **'Reverse Grip' **'Super Mode' **'Swiss Army Weapon' ***'BFS' ****'One-Handed Zweihander' ***'Sinister Scythe' *'Comes Great Responsibility': "I know, I know, the azure's not mine, great power, great responsibility, blah blah blah" - Cross' response to Kuronagi's statement of being the wielder of Azure. *'Cuteness Proximity': Has a bit of going on in Requiem Shift and onwards. Even he can't help but be swayed by the cuteness of the Kaka Kittens or almost unable to hold his Squee when Misato cries. Roku often lampshades this in Revenant Soul. **A flashback also reveals that his first reaction upon seeing his master Jubei was "You're a kitty! A big fluffy kitty!" *'Dark Is Not Evil': He was actually being brainwashed by Nue prior to Ultimate Arena. However... **'Good Is Not Nice': He's not actually nice either... Especially considering that he has killed every man and woman in sight inside Librarium headquarters when you target the Librarium branch of the 9th Hierarchical City. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Deadpan Snarker': He has his moments, especially when being played as the Only Sane Man or when talking with Kuronagi. *'The Determinator': In Requiem Shift's True Ending, he gets a laser through his chest, breaks his Azure Engine to weaken Trinity and saves Roku from falling into the Cauldron. And he survives. *'Dynamic Entry' *'Even The Guys Want Him' *'Expy': Of Ragna. Though, he is a lot more nicer in compare to Ragna. *'Friend To All Living Things Except Bounty Hunters And Kuronagi' *'The Glorious War Of Brotherly Rivalry': Between him and Scarlet, although the two of them drops it off during the events of Revenant Soul, but by no means they get along so fast anyways... *'Good All Along' *'Go Out With A Smile': As Soul Eater before being Mercy Kill by Kuronagi. H-P *'Harmful To Minors': In his Requiem Shift bad ending and movie adaptation, where he is a lot more affected of seeing Roku being Mind Rape in front of him. Granted, he's paralyzed by the corrupted Azure but it comes off as that... *'Hates Being Touch' *'Heel Face Turn': Subverted. He's Good All Along though... *'Heroic BSOD' *'Ho Yay' *'Hopeless With Tech': He is shown to be utterly clueless about operating his smartphone. Going as far as needed help by Roku. It's a lot more hilarious since his clone, Soul understands about it even more than his original self. *'Humanoid Abomination' *'I Am Not Left-Handed' *'I Can Still Fight': He gets call out more often in this by Kuronagi and even Roku of all people! *'Idiot Hero': With his bullheaded determination to charge into trouble, Cross certainly can come off as this in compare to other three protagonists of School-Side Chronicles, or Kuronagi no less... *'Instant Death Radius' *'It's All My Fault': Admits to Kuronagi in'' Revenant Soul'' and Roku in XBlaze that he is to blame for Mio's kidnapping and his broken situation over both of his siblings. *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': Although, it's sometimes really hard to see the heart though... Unless you're either of his younger brothers. *'Kindhearted Cat Lover' *'Large Ham': Which contrast greatly than the other protagonists portrayed in other School-Side Chronicles installment. *'Living Macguffin': Having the Azure Engine at his possession, let's just say that nearly everyone wants a piece of Cross. *'Locked into Strangeness': He used to be blond, like his family. *'The McCoy': To Kuronagi's Spock and Roku's Kirk. *'Meaningful Rename': From Keita to Cross. *'Mystical White Hair' *'Nice Guy': When the entire world isn't trying to fuck him off or when Kuronagi is not snarking at him, he's actually a pretty cool, compassionate guy who is also a Supreme Chef. *'The Obi-Wan': As "Soul Eater", he was this to Jubei and Kuronagi!! Jubei's now returning the favor, Kuronagi... Well... *'Only Sane Man' *'Perpetual Frowner' *'Pet the Dog': Willing enough to comfort a crying Misato, for starters. **In XBlaze, Cross even saves Roku from getting killed by a berserk D-Progressor and helps him finding a way back home. And this is when he doesn't even know him in the first place! *'Power Limiter/Willfully Weak' *'Punctuated Pounding' Q-V *'Real Men Wear Pink' *'Rebel Scum': How most Librarium see him. Which is really fitting with his despised younger brother, Scarlet. *'Red and Black and Evil All Over' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': Often flips-flops in this between him and Roku. Normally (and ironically), he's the Blue to Roku's Red. *'Red Right Hand' *'Savvy Guy, Energetic Guy': The Savvy to Roku's Energetic Guy. This can be really seen in XBlaze. *'Screams Like A Little Girl': In his RS Gag Reel, after realizing that he became what he feared the most: a ghost. He also does this a couple more times in Revenant Soul. Being the Butt Monkey he really is, he is mocked relentlessly by Kuronagi and sometimes, even Mai of all people. *'Screaming Warrior' *'Screw Destiny' *'Ship Tease' *'Sir Swears-a-Lot': He swears a hell lot more than any of the other characters. He gets mocked of this by both Vanitas and Mai! *'Sleep Cute': With Roku at the end of Retrace Phantasma. *'Snark-to-Snark Combat': Most of his conversations with Kuronagi is typically this. It then carries over in Retrace Phantasma, where they got an encounter lines that involves with... Cross snarking Kuronagi first before the latter throw another snark at him. **It gets pretty hilarious when you realized, that Kuronagi is snarking at his own mentor!! *'Supreme Chef' *'Tall, Dark and Snarky' *'Temporal Paradox' *'The Greatest Story Never Told' *'Theme Naming' *'Tomato In the Mirror' *'Too Many Belts' W-Z *'Why Did It Have To Be Ghost?' *'Why Won't You Die?' *'Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds' *'Wouldn't Hit A Girl' *'You're Insane!' Category: Tropes